ANSIAS
by EWA GREEN
Summary: Ser el conejillo de indias de las pociones de Draco Malfoy puede tener efectos muy placenteros.
1. ANSIAS

**ANSIAS**

El calor azotaba su cuerpo sin una explicación aparente. Bien, ¿qué podía quitarse ahora? Las mantas y sábanas de la cama que lo cubría habían sido desechadas hace mucho y la camisa de su pijama estaba tirada al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Estaría enfermo? En realidad, no lo creía. Hasta hace poco menos de unas horas, se encontraba perfectamente bien. Aunque había sido justo después de cenar que había comenzado a sentir ese calor que le quemaba por dentro. Pero no era calor físico, se encontraban en el mes de febrero..., no era época de ese calor que casi hacía sudar, porque un gran ahogo recorría su cuerpo, una inquietud que lo abrasaba, necesitaba algo, su cuerpo le pedía algo… ¿Pero qué?

De repente lo supo. Su cuerpo clamaba calor, el calor de otro cuerpo, su cuerpo clamaba por él. Si bien no era lo habitual, ahora estaba más que seguro que aquella serpiente rastrera con la que vivía le había hecho algo, cómo si no lo conociese ya.

"¿Quizás un hechizo? No, seguro que se trata de una poción, es más su estilo" — se dijo a sí mismo el moreno tumbado en la cama.

Las piezas comenzaron a encajar en la mente de Harry, ¡la cena!, seguro que había sido la excusa para deslizarle unas gotas de lo que fuese y que no se diese cuenta. Aunque le había extrañado en un primer momento esa predisposición del rubio a poner la mesa y hacer la comida, la cual insistió que estaba hecha por él y no por un elfo doméstico, por lo cual él tenía la absoluta obligación de comérsela entera, la posterior charla tranquila tumbados en el sofá junto a la chimenea, aquel cansancio que le había entrado y la insinuación del rubio de que se marchara a la cama mientras él terminaba de buscar un libro de pociones que necesitaba.

"Bien..."—pensó Harry sonriendo— "tú lo has querido, ahora, atente a las consecuencias"— un brillo indescifrable cubrió las pupilas al moreno y se dirigió hacia la habitación que se encontraba iluminada.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una pose despreocupada aunque nada más lejos de sus intenciones. Observó durante un momento a su pareja, allí, sentado en la mesa de caoba con un libro entre sus blancas manos, enfrascado en la lectura de alguna poción que de seguro no sería nada bueno, conociéndolo como lo conocía. Su pelo rubio cayendo por sus hombros dando a su cara el marco perfecto de luminosidad, sus ojos entrecerrados escrutando la hoja de papel, vestido con su pijama y batín de seda negro, el perfecto caballero inglés de no ser porque Harry sabía que en el fondo, Draco tenía poco de caballero cuando se lo proponía.

—Es tarde, dijo Harry— deja eso para mañana, vamos a dormir.

—Sólo un par de minutos más—pidió el otro sin levantar la vista del libro.

Harry, adivinando las intenciones de "su serpiente" se aproximó hasta la mesa.

—He estado pensando…— dijo el moreno.

— ¿Sí? — dijo el otro sin levantar la vista del libro.

—No sé... la cena, el vino, la charla junto a la chimenea...-enumeró Harry sin moverse de su posición— es como si quisieses decirme algo. No es nuestro aniversario, ni el cumpleaños de ninguno, tampoco ninguna fecha importante...que yo recuerde.

— ¿Acaso no puedo preparar la cena? —contestó el rubio fingiéndose ofendido y levantando por primera vez la mirada del libro.

— ¿Tú por propia iniciativa? —especuló el moreno sentándose sobre el escritorio de madera oscura.

— ¿No tienes frío...? — preguntó el rubio al ver al chico descalzo y sólo con unos bóxers puestos, por supuesto, de color negro, como a él le gustaban— estamos en febrero— remarcó.

—Está bien—dijo Harry apartando el libro de las manos del otro y sentándose en el lugar que ocupaba este en el escritorio, cara a cara con el rubio— ¿Qué echaste en la cena Draco...?- preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Yo...? —mintió el aludido fingiéndose inocente.

—Sí, tú.

—Te veo muy agresivo esta noche— observó el rubio.

—Tu culpa—recriminó Harry— sé que has echado algo en la cena y ¿sabes?, tengo un calor dentro de mi cuerpo insoportable— susurraba en el oído del rubio al tiempo que se acomodaba a horcajadas en la silla en la que este estaba sentado— he quitado las mantas, las sábanas, me he quitado la ropa—seguía mientras se terminaba de acomodar en la silla y comenzaba a abrir el batín de Draco— y cuando he cerrado los ojos un momento… ¿Te imaginas lo que he visto?,— susurró entre curioso y travieso.

—No— susurró Draco con la boca seca.

—Pues me he visto a mí y a ti, me he visto sentado encima de ti en este mismo sillón, justo como ahora.

—Ah— musitó el rubio.

—Pero... — continuó el moreno— en mi sueño, tú no llevabas tanta ropa— dijo.

— ¿Y como estaba?, — preguntó curioso el rubio deseando saber más—

—Estabas desnudo,—dijo pícaro el moreno— completamente desnudo— continuó al tiempo que dejaba caer la parte superior del batín y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del pijama negro—, tenías los ojos vendados y estabas atado a esta silla, completamente a mi merced... —susurró sobre el oído del ex Slytherin.

— ¿Y qué pasaba...? — preguntó ansioso.

—Pues... no lo sé, porque por culpa de tus potingues me he despertado con el calor y no he podido seguir con el sueño— recriminó— ¿Qué me has dado?, — volvió a inquirir.

—Vale, vale, tú ganas— se rindió el rubio—sólo quería comprobar una cosa, es un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, mira— dijo al tiempo que le extendía un bote.

— ¿Qué es? —dijo curioso el moreno.

—Canela.

— ¿Canela? —se extrañó el Gryffindor.

—Si Harry, canela. Te sorprendería de los efectos que posee.

—Dímelos.

—Mejor te los demuestro—dijo al tiempo que abría el bote y cogía una pequeña cantidad entre sus blancos dedos— acercándola al moreno para que la viese.

—Huele muy bien—dijo Harry.

—Esta canela es muy rara y escasa, sólo crece en la isla de Java, en una pequeña zona. Combinada correctamente puede lograr milagros.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el calor que tengo? —preguntó Harry al tiempo que movía sus caderas sobre las de Draco.

—Esta canela es conocida como "El Dedo de Venus"— explicó Draco— tiene efectos afrodisíacos, siendo capaz de despertar los apetitos sexuales de todo tipo de personas, no me preguntes cómo he conseguido hacerme con una muestra; así que decidí refinarla un poco y añadir una pequeña cantidad a una solución de miel, vainilla y sándalo, todo inofensivo, y algunos ingredientes más— dijo enigmático— pero no te quiero aburrir con los detalles técnicos de la poción. Basta con deslizar tres gotas en la comida...y el resultado eres tú—señaló orgulloso de su éxito.

—Vaya..., pensé que me habrías dado algo mucho peor— Draco sonrió por la inocencia de su novio, Harry era más fácil de engañar que un elfo doméstico.

—Eso es lo bueno de esto—sonrió— cualquier persona puede tomarla, no tiene un sabor desagradable y es capaz de hacer despertar a una estatua— insinuó con un sugerente gesto hacia cierta parte del anatomía del moreno.

— ¿Lo has probado antes? — preguntó un poco celoso.

—Sabes que mis experimentos me gusta hacerlos en privado— ronroneó el rubio.

—Estupendo, ahora resulta que soy la cobaya de una serpiente loca— pinchó Harry.

—Dime— peguntó el rubio— ¿qué sientes?

Harry vio su oportunidad de vengarse de Draco servida en bandeja de plata por él mismo o tal vez era lo que el rubio había estado buscando. Con Draco, las cosas nunca quedaban del todo claras.

—Me siento raro, pero no es una sensación desagradable. Tengo calor, mucho calor— decía al tiempo que llevaba sus manos al cuello blanco de su pareja— también tengo un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener el control de su propio cuerpo.

—Si, cada vez que cierro los ojos me vienen imágenes muy curiosas.

— ¿Qué clase de imágenes? — Draco le estaba costando trabajo mantener el tono neutral en su voz, teniendo en cuenta el jadeo en el que se había convertido la de su amante.

Harry se relamió los labios al tiempo que hacía girar sus caderas sobre las del rubio, para hacerle saber la necesidad que lo envolvía por completo. Acercó su boca al oído del Slytherin, recorriendo con la lengua todo el pabellón de la misma y dando un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo antes de hablar.

—Te imagino atado a la silla, o a la cama, te imagino con los ojos vendados, con tu boca abierta, gimiendo en mi oído, haciéndome proposiciones muy divertidas— jadeó el moreno sofocando una sonrisa—Pero más que todo eso, más que el calor, las sensaciones, las imágenes, hay una cosa que supera todo eso. Siento correr un gran deseo por mi cuerpo— dijo al tiempo que envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco acortando al máximo la distancia entre ellos— quiero tenerte debajo mía y hacerte el amor durante todo la noche sin parar— susurró contra los labios del rubio.

—Justo los efectos que imaginaba—dijo el rubio casi sin poder mantener su pose profesional y fría frente a los deseos que tenía de abandonarse a ese torbellino de pelo negro que lo apresaba.

— ¿Cuál es el antídoto? —preguntó curioso Harry.

—Pues— dijo dudoso Draco—bueno, realmente no existe un antídoto—confesó— el efecto se va desvaneciendo poco a poco del cuerpo, pero para que eso pase...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

— ¿Qué? — quiso saber el moreno.

Esta vez fue el rubio quien susurró en el oído del moreno.

—Debes de saciar tus ansias—jadeó— no hay otro modo. Ese es el antídoto— sonrió.

Harry lo miró divertido al tiempo que colocaba su mano en la nuca del rubio y lo atraía hacia sí con una gran fuerza, estampando sus bocas. Apenas el rubio se dio cuenta, se vio totalmente sometido a esos labios que se habían vuelto salvajes, no había delicadeza, pero eso era lo más erótico de todo, ese salvajismo tan sensual que desprendía su león ahora mismo.

Los labios no eran suficiente para calmar a Harry y pronto su lengua se abrió paso entre la boca del rubio, casi sin dejarlo respirar, tocaba. Probaba, lamía, succionaba. Contra más probaba más ansias sentía. Definitivamente, aquella sería una noche muy, muy larga.

Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, pero lejos de asustarlo, aquello lo excitaba. Ahora mismo, Draco Malfoy se encontraba atado a los postes de su cama compartida, sin ningún tipo de movilidad y con los ojos vendados. Con el sentido de la vista bloqueado, tenía que apoyarse en los cuatro restantes para poder adivinar lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo en su habitación. Habían subido a la habitación en una vorágine de besos y arrancarse la ropa mutuamente, hasta que Harry lo había lanzado sobre la cama y con magia. Había atado sus extremidades a los postes de la misma, dejándolo completamente expuesto y a su merced, para, instantes después vendar sus ojos, privándole de la visión de lo que ocurriría en aquella habitación.

Sintió el peso del moreno subirse a la cama. Lo percibía gateando desde el filo hasta posicionarse encima de sus caderas hasta sentarse sobre las mismas.

—Has sido muy malo—dijo Harry acariciando cuanto tenía a su alcance de la piel del rubio— demasiado malo. Ahora tendré que castigarte.

De repente lo sintió. Algo frío, muy frío había sido puesto encima de su pecho, su respiración se aceleró por el contacto.

—Qué— comenzó a preguntar el rubio ante la falta de visión.

—Shhh— dijo Harry al tiempo que ponía una mano en su boca— no puedes hablar, recuerda que estás castigado— dijo al tiempo que colocaba una venda de seda negra sobre sus labios dejándolo de ese modo a la total merced del moreno.

Ahora se encontraba a su completa voluntad, atado, sin vista y sin poder hablar; con el frío palpitante sobre su pecho. Sintió como sus pantalones eran desgarrados de un tirón y sus bóxers no sufrieron de mejor suerte. Estando totalmente expuesto y vulnerable y aquello le encantaba, no pudo de dejar de pensar Draco.

Sintió como el frío que inicialmente estaba sobre su pecho se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo guiado por las manos atrevidas de Harry. Sus brazos, su torso, su cuello, sus piernas, su vientre...  
En ese punto, su excitación era dolorosa y agonizante, aquel simple roce había despertado demasiado en él pero no podía gritar para liberarse, no podía pedirle atenciones a Harry porque estaba amordazado e indefenso. No podía ser; al igual que el frío, de pronto un gran calor cubrió su piel, emanando de las manos del moreno siendo el contraste exquisito. Su piel estaba erizada, sus manos se abrían y cerraban en clara muestra de la insatisfacción al no poder expresar el placer de otra manera, cuando aquellas "inocentes" manos llegaron a sus muslos, subiendo por su interior hasta volverlo completamente loco. Un grito mudo salió de sus labios, aunque no halló liberación. El placer lo había vencido. ¡Qué situación aquella! Haber terminado antes siquiera de haber empezado.

La risa de Harry se dejó escuchar por la habitación.

— ¿A que no resulta tan divertido cuando es uno el conejillo de indias del experimento? — Dijo mientras el rubio se retorcía en la cama—Tranquilo, tranquilo— lo consoló Harry—esto es sólo el principio, tú mismo lo dijiste. Este deseo de mi cuerpo no se irá hasta que todas mis ansias queden satisfechas y te aseguro que falta mucho para eso— dijo al tiempo que quitaba la venda de los labios de Draco y antes de que siquiera este pudiese decir algo se encontró sumido en otro beso avasallador.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban...?- se peguntó a si mismo Draco— había perdido la noción con ese último beso, la saliva caliente escurría por su barbilla y resbalaba acariciando su cuello, manos inquietas vagaban por su cuerpo.

—Deja... déjame verte—pidió jadeando por la necesidad.

—No, aún no— dijo Harry al tiempo que volvía a sumirse en aquellos labios suaves y rojos, hinchados por la pasión del último beso.

Draco gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al menos ahora podía hacerlo una vez liberado de la mordaza, acababa de tocar nuevamente el cielo y esta vez no fueron las manos, sino la boca del moreno quien lo había llevado hacia el pináculo, esa boca que invitaba al pecado le había hecho conocer la gloria hacía solo unos segundos.

—Por favor —jadeó el rubio— por favor, no juegues más... hazlo ya, no me tengas así.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo insinuante el moreno.

—Tú lo sabes…

—Dímelo —ordenó Harry.

—A ti— jadeó impaciente— te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora.

Harry no necesitó más, si bien él mismo se sentía al borde del dolor a causa de la poción, sus ansias de vengarse de Draco pudieron, y había que reconocer que la venganza resultó mucho más que placentera.

******************************************

Roncos gritos inundaban la habitación, la cama azotaba la pared, dos animales, león y serpiente, enroscados en una frenética danza. El sudor inundaba su cuerpo, hacía que sus cabellos se pegasen a su frente, la piel resbaladiza…

Harry se agarró a los brazos de Draco, aún atados a los postes de la cama para lograr una mayor sujeción y empuje en cada movimiento. El rubio se encontraba sumido en el éxtasis, apenas si tenía noción de sí mismo o de su cuerpo, lo sentía laxo, desmadejado, totalmente lacio, abandonado en una cama, atado cual prisionero y siendo esclavo en cuerpo y alma de su amor, aunque pocas veces se lo dijese con palabras.

Lo sentía, dentro suyo, cada vez más fuerte, con más ansias, Harry había penetrado en él como el cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla, habiendo pasado horas o al menos eso le parecía desde que aquel juego había comenzado, casi estaba seguro que pronto el Sol despuntaría a través de la ventana. Volvió a gritar al tiempo que se mordió el labio cuando un nuevo orgasmo volvió a azotarle, habiendo perdido ya la cuenta, sintiendo simplemente la sensación de placer recorrer su espina dorsal sin que ningún fluido fuese capaz de salir de su cuerpo, exprimido como una naranja.

Harry aceleró su marcha uniéndose a él a los pocos segundos, para acto seguido caer con todo su peso sobre Draco después de su última explosión. Apenas si controlaban la respiración, el cuerpo desmadejado, sudoroso y lacio sobre una cama de sábanas húmedas y revueltas. Harry desató las cuerdas que ataban a Draco de los postes de la cama y antes de que este pudiese darse cuenta, el moreno se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, arrastrando al rubio consigo y situándolo en su regazo, decidido a no salir aún de su interior, besando las doloridas muñecas y desatando el nudo de la venda que había cubierto sus ojos toda la noche.

Draco pestañeó varias veces, acostumbrándose de nuevo a la tenue luz del cuarto, mirando los ojos verdes que no dejaban de observarlo. Separó los cabellos húmedos de la frente de su amante echándolos hacia atrás, observando esos ojos y abrazando su cuello. Hizo un movimiento con sus piernas entumecidas y entonces lo notó.

Sus cuerpos no sólo unidos, toda su piel se encontraba bañada en sudor, al igual que la del moreno, podían apreciarse moretones a causa de la fuerza ejercida, rasguños de los momentos de pasión; bajando su mano desde el cuello hasta el pecho y después hasta el estómago lo notó. Sus piernas y vientres, los de ambos, se encontraban totalmente bañadas de aquel líquido blancuzco producto de su excitación mutua, de todas las que habían tenido en esa noche, sus muslos, entrepierna, nalgas; Su cama, de sábanas negras, era ahora el más fiel reflejo de lo que allí había pasado. Aquella visión lo excitó, hizo revivir su deseo, a pesar de no haber tomado nada como Harry y haber permanecido toda la noche del viernes haciendo el amor incontables veces. Pero aún sentía deseo en su cuerpo, se preguntó si las propiedades de la poción eran capaces de transmitirse de uno a otro en algún tipo de forma.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó el moreno al tiempo que acariciaba su pelo.

El rubio se limitó a acariciar su mano y dirigirla hacia la entrepierna, donde esta quedó bañada de sus esencias, para a continuación besarla y lamerla como el más dulce caramelo. Aquella visión hizo que el moreno apretase la cintura del rubio buscando hundirse más en su carne.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuantas veces habían hecho el amor, no descansaron, no pararon., la visión de Draco atado a la cama, con los ojos vendados y totalmente sometido a su voluntad era demasiado como para ponerse a pensar en el descanso.

El rubio dejó su mano y se dirigió a su oído.

—Tengo hambre— dijo al tiempo que besaba la oreja del moreno.

—Yo también.

—La noche aún no ha terminado—dijo jadeando Draco—dame mi varita.

El moreno así lo hizo, extendió su mano hacia donde descansaban sus varitas y en un instante convocó la del rubio en sus manos para luego dársela. Este la cogió, y en un suave susurro apareció un recipiente a su lado.

—Qué...

—Shhh. —Dijo el rubio al tiempo que soltaba la varita y sumergía un dedo en aquel objeto que había hecho aparecer.

Al momento lo sacó, totalmente cubierto de chocolate oscuro que se deslizaba desde su índice hacia su mano, lo lamió con deleite, emitiendo suaves gemidos que se asimilaban a ronroneos.

—Draco... no hagas eso—pidió el moreno.

— ¿Por qué...? —retó este.

—Yo... si sigues así no podré contenerme mucho más.

— ¿Aún quieres hacer el amor de nuevo? —Preguntó sonriente y sabiendo la respuesta— quién lo diría, San Potter es todo un pervertido— dijo al tiempo que sumergía, esta vez, dos dedos en el oscuro líquido y los dirigía a su boca.

—Esto es tu culpa— acusó como un niño pequeño—si no fuera por esa poción que me diste, no estaría así. Después de toda la noche, aún tengo ganas, muchas ganas. —dijo al tiempo que veía como una gota de chocolate se deslizaba desde la boca del rubio hasta su cuello y luego hasta el pecho.

—Ya te lo dije, esa canela puede hacer milagros. Tú eres la prueba — afirmó mientras una sonrisa nada inocente cubría sus labios —Así que al niño bueno le gusta jugar, ¿eh? — Rió burlón —No me lo habría imaginado. Atarme a una cama, vendarme los ojos y amordazarme, torturarme toda la noche... —dijo mientras movía sus caderas de forma circular sobre el regazo del moreno y sentía cómo la virilidad aún dentro de él pulsaba ansiosa.

—Draco…— sólo pudo gemir el moreno extasiado.

—Un lobo con piel de cordero— dijo Draco— mientras cogía el recipiente con una mano y elevándolo entre ambos lo volcó entre sus cuerpos unidos.

—Ahhhhh — fue lo único que emitió Harry cuando sintió el líquido negro bañando su piel, sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre, sus entrepiernas —Eres una serpiente viciosa— dijo Harry, presa de una locura que jamás había experimentado.

—Hazlo otra vez—dijo Draco a tiempo que se revolvía entre las piernas de Harry y lamía el pecho de este quitando el chocolate.

— ¿Qué haga qué? —preguntó este confuso.

—Si... por favor, otra vez— dijo al tiempo que ejercía más presión en las entrepiernas de ambos, me encanta, me excita, llevaba esperando mucho para que lo hicieses. No pares... sigue hablando pársel mientras me follas — gimió el rubio.

¿Había hablado en pársel?- se preguntó a sí mismo el moreno extrañado— Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero si eso hacía que el rubio se pusiese así., definitivamente lo tendría en cuenta para futuras ocasiones. Con fuerza lo tumbó en la cama al tiempo que salía de él con un quejido del mismo y se dedicaba a lamer esa blanca piel, ahora negra y dulce por causa del chocolate mientras susurraba palabras en el idioma de las serpientes.

—Sigue, no pares— pedía el rubio mientras agarraba con fuerza la espalda del moreno, clavando sus uñas en la misma.

Harry lo penetraba salvajemente, hablándole en aquella lengua de serpientes, con sus cuerpos resbalosos por los fluidos y el chocolate mezclados. Asemejándose a una pelea de reptiles en el lodo.

Su cuerpo convulsionó en un nuevo orgasmo, había perdido la cuenta hace mucho, gritó y gritó hasta que la garganta le dolió y se abandonó en la cama, cubierto aún por el cuerpo del moreno y los líquidos que impregnaban sus pieles. Nunca tan satisfecho ni tan pleno como en ese momento.

No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición, demasiado cansados para moverse y hacer alguna otra cosa que no fuese respirar. Plenos y satisfechos.

—Mereces la Orden de Merlín— gimió el moreno— Primera clase, por supuesto.

El rubio rió ante el halago del moreno.

—El próximo viernes la tomaré yo—dijo refiriéndose a la poción, con la respiración entrecortada mirando al moreno— tengo un par de ideas que seguro te encantarán — dijo insinuante a través de la niebla del cansancio y la satisfacción plena.

—Estoy ansioso por saberlas— dijo al tiempo que besaba al rubio en los labios, dando por finalizada aquella noche de locura, pasión y ansias.


	2. REVANCHA

REVANCHA

Aunque intentaba permanecer lo más atento posible a las explicaciones del profesor al tiempo que copiaba en su pergamino todas las indicaciones necesarias para realizar correctamente aquel hechizo de detección de magia negra, le resultaba bastante difícil. Las clases en la Academia de Aurores eran de todo menos lo que se podría decir tranquilas y amenas, siempre con prisas, siempre apurando los temarios, siempre practicando, siempre exigiendo más y más a los alumnos. Eran cuatro años, y aunque ya se encontraba en el último antes de poder ser "oficialmente" auror y luchar "c_ontra magos empeñados en emplear magia negra_", ciertamente aquel trimestre le estaba resultando especialmente tedioso. Pero para todo hay una solución en esta vida y él había encontrado la perfecta hacía tan sólo unos días; volar con su mente y evocar aquella noche salvaje que compartió con Draco el fin de semana anterior. Aún recordaba los gemidos del rubio en su oído, su cuerpo, su manera de actuar, sus ocurrencias, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Chocolate?, bien, quizás a él eso no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza en un primer momento, pero era obvio que su novio poseía una poderosa imaginación que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar nunca más.

Le fascinó cuando volcó el recipiente con el marrón líquido entre sus cuerpos. Como hicieron el amor, totalmente cubiertos de dulce, con los gemidos de Draco y sus siseos en pársel.

La clase finalizó antes de que se diese cuenta él mismo y pronto se vio asediado por algunos compañeros que lo intentaban convencer de ir aquella noche a cenar al Gato Cojo, el local que solían frecuentar los aspirantes a aurores para tomar algo.

El moreno no lo pensó si siquiera durante un segundo.

—Lo siento chicos— declinó la oferta— esta noche no puedo, tengo planes— dijo muy sonriente.

**********************************************************

Muchos podrían tachar de excelente el resultado de su "_pequeño invento_" casero, pero, ya se sabe, si algo puede mejorarse… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Había estado gran parte de la semana pensando en ello y al final creía haber dado con la solución, era el ingrediente exacto que faltaba; "Dama de Noche", una gota exacta por cada vaina de vainilla necesaria para la poción, lo que suponía añadir cuatro gotas en el caldero. Una, dos, tres vueltas en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y listo.

Extrajo un poco del líquido y lo vertió dentro de un pequeño frasco, miró el contenido del mismo, aunque no era exactamente del color que él había calculado, decidió pasarlo por alto, no en vano era el primer intento que resultaba en éxito de todos los que había realizado a lo largo de la semana, pero no habría nada seguro hasta no comprobar los resultados, y calculaba, mirando el reloj del estudio que le quedaban al menos unas dos horas y media antes de que llegase el "_sujeto B_" de su experimento.

¿No lo había dicho?, él era el "_sujeto A_"

**************************************************************

Después del agotador día de clases y prácticas de la Academia de Aurores, lo único que deseaba era llegar y poder descansar un rato. Aunque sin olvidar que primero debía de saludar al rubio. Harry ya sabía de primera mano el carácter que se gastaba y aunque no lo demostrase y fingiese que no le importaba, si lo hacía y mucho el hecho de no ser saludado y besado en cuanto su novio ponía un pie en la casa. Se deshizo de su capa y los pergaminos que traía bajo el brazo y se dispuso a una rápida inspección de la casa a la búsqueda y captura de cierta persona.

Salón, biblioteca, comedor, salita, cocina... aunque viviesen en una casa excesivamente grande para la opinión del moreno, el rubio siempre se aquejaba de falta de espacio, aún a pesar de que aquella casa era una de las más grandes que había recibido de la herencia de su madre ¿Acaso no es suficiente con cinco dormitorios, dos salones, biblioteca, jardín, sala de estar y cuatro baños? Se detuvo un momento en sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que le faltaba por mirar en el sitio principal; no había mirado en el baño de la primera planta, ese con la bañera ridículamente grande para su gusto pero que era el favorito de Draco.

Lentamente subió al primer piso y una vez atravesado el cuarto que compartían, fijó su vista en una amplia puerta de madera. Con el menor ruido posible la deslizó, encontrando en su interior lo que tanto había buscado. En la bañera circular que adornaba el centro de la enorme estancia, se encontraba Draco apoyado en el borde, con la cabeza ladeada y aparentemente dormido, con el pelo escurriendo por sus hombros, semi mojado, y cubierto de espuma, toda una tentación. Se arrodilló y se dedicó a contemplar el rostro dormido y con desgana, pero sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba al rubio verse arrugado por el agua decidió despertarlo con suaves movimientos.

Dos orbes platas un poco confundidas salieron a recibirlo.

—Draco, vamos, sal, te has quedado dormido en el baño. Vas a coger frío— decía el moreno al tiempo que ayudaba al otro a salir del agua y colocarle su albornoz.

—¿Qué hora es? — preguntó el rubio aún somnoliento.

—Casi las siete.

—¿Las siete? — dijo este — Cielos, llevo ahí dentro más de una hora. Mira mis manos —dijo señalándolas— están todas arrugadas.

—Deberías de descansar más—dijo el moreno en tono de reproche— últimamente no duermes mucho con eso de los estudios y las investigaciones ayudando a tu querido profesor Lagarde.

Michelle Lagarde era un reputado pocionista francés afincando en Londres después de la Guerra que Draco había tenido la oportunidad de conocer debido a que Severus Snape era su padrino y había tenido a bien presentárselo antes de su fatídico fin a manos de Nagini. Y aunque Lagarde era un brillante pocionista, casi tan bueno como lo era Severus, lo que molestaba a Harry, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, era que ese brillante maestro de pociones era demasiado guapo y no excesivamente mayor.

—Estoy bien. — dijo quitándole importancia y saliendo de la bañera colocándose el albornoz que Harry le tendía.

—Pero no me gusta que trabajes tanto, te pasas todo el día entre pociones y calderos, con las clases y…

"_Y cerca de ese que seguro quiere algo más que enseñarte pociones_"— pensó para sí mismo el moreno mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Y...?

—Bueno— dijo un poco colorado el joven— quiero que estemos más tiempo juntos, — susurró mientras lo abrazaba— tu y yo.

—Oh, ya, ya—dijo teatrero el rubio pero en el fondo encantado por las muestras de cariño de su pareja—, mi gatito está celoso—rió al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese un animal.

—No te burles.

—Ven aquí—dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama y abrazaba al moreno que lo seguía— ¿Sabes por qué me quedé dormido?,

—¿Por? — preguntó curioso Harry.

—Bueno, esta semana he estado investigando y he descubierto ciertas cositas que a lo mejor te interesan— dijo con esa mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—La última vez de uno de tus experimentos, acuérdate como quedamos— dijo Harry mientras recordaba el pasado fin de semana.

—No oí que te quejases— contestó Draco—La cuestión es que había preparado una sorpresa para cuando llegases, una cena para dos, buen vino, velas... me he pasado todo el día trabajando en eso, así que seguramente al darme el baño me quedé dormido de cansancio.

—¿Y dónde está mi cena? — preguntó emocionado el Gryffindor.

—¿_De verdad Draco_?, Oh, muchas gracias, no deberías de haberte molestado—remedó el rubio imitando la voz del moreno— me alegra de que te haya emocionado mi sorpresa—dijo medio enfadado por no recibir ni un gracias.

—Bueno— dijo muy cariñoso el moreno. —Pensaba darte las gracias después de la cena— finalizó a la vez que daba pequeños besos en el cuello de Draco.

—Está bien—sonó resignado— te tomo la palabra, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—De acuerdo —soltó Harry —Entonces me ducho en un momento, me pongo algo más cómodo de ropa y bajo enseguida.

—Está bien, sonrió el rubio.

El chocar de las dos copas se confundió con el chisporroteo del fuego de la chimenea, aquel líquido rojo como la sangre siempre tenía la virtud de atravesar su garganta con una facilidad increíble. Cuando terminó de beber, dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia su acompañante, aunque en aquellos momentos se dedicaba a observarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Harry.

—Nada— dijo el rubio— será mejor que comamos antes que se enfríe.

—Sí, —asintió para comenzar a devorar los platos dispuestos en la mesa, curiosamente, todos sus preferidos, y consideró mucho el detalle del rubio, puesto que conocía de sobra la opinión de Draco acerca de ciertas cosas que él llamaba "manjares".

Carne, puré, salsas, dulces… casi ni sabía por dónde empezar o qué plato atacar a continuación, aquello era delicioso. El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio roto por "_cierta intrusión_" que tuvo. Despacio, de forma lenta y cadenciosa un pie acariciaba su pierna, de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, con movimientos sinuosos, desde su pantorrilla hasta su muslo.

Arriba y abajo, sus muslos, la cara interior de estos, su cara exterior, de nuevo la interior y ¡oh!, de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se obligó a cerrar los ojos, aquel bendito pie le estaba proporcionando unas sensaciones más que deliciosas. Arqueando su espalda y reclinándose en el asiento, el moreno intentaba conseguir un mayor contacto con aquella parte del rubio.

"_Un poco más, sólo un poco más_," se decía interiormente el moreno.

Una risita se escuchó en el ambiente y de pronto aquel placentero masaje paró. Consternado, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio quien seguía imperturbable, como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada; pero él quería más, necesitaba terminar aquello que el rubio había comenzado.

—Draco— susurró Harry.

—Dime—dijo el rubio reclinándose sobre la mesa pera estar más cerca del moreno.

—No— atajó el moreno.

—¿No qué?

—No me dejes así…

—¿Así como? — preguntó burlón Draco.

—Tú sabes cómo —dijo fiero Harry.

—Pues creo que ahora me encuentro muy cansado— fingió Draco.

—Draco, no te atrevas a…

Las protestas fueron de nuevo acalladas cuando el rubio volvió acariciar las piernas del moreno, ejerciendo la presión perfecta con su pie en las zonas que sabía volvían loco al Gryffindor. En un gemido ahogado de su garganta, el moreno experimentó una gran ola de placer que lo obligó a recostar su rostro sobre la mesa mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó burlón el rubio.

A modo de respuesta, Harry se dedicó a acariciar la pierna del rubio que aún mantenía sobre su regazo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí— susurró Draco. Ven— dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y estiraba de una mano del Gryffindor obligándolo a ponerse de pie también.

Lo recibió con un cálido beso, apasionado, húmedo y cadencioso, al tiempo que acariciaba toda la superficie de piel cubierta por ropa. Mordisqueaba el labio inferior, acariciaba la lengua, provocando a la otra boca.

—Te veo muy juguetón hoy— dijo Harry.

—Puede ser... de todas formas, tú y yo, teníamos una "vendetta" pendiente.

—No me dirás que... — comenzó el de ojos verdes.

—Si —dijo divertido el rubio—soy un Malfoy y un Malfoy nunca olvida sus promesas.

—Entonces creo que nos espera una noche muuuy larga— rió Harry.

—Eso— dijo Draco atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo—, ni lo dudes.

—Pero antes, necesito darme una ducha, porque gracias a tus geniales ideas ahora mismo tengo mis pantalones hechos un completo desastre— señaló el moreno— y eso que me los puse esta mañana limpios.

—No creo que debas de preocuparte por nimiedades de ese tipo, tengo intención de que no sea solo el pantalón lo que se eche a perder esta noche en tu atuendo—concluyó el rubio.

—Creo que no has captado el punto, Draco— dijo al tiempo que se deshacía del abrazo y caminaba de espaldas rumbo a las escaleras.

—Mi iluso Gryffindor— dijo burlón el de ojos grises— siempre tan predecible ¿Crees que no había pensado en esa posibilidad? Lo tengo todo absolutamente preparado. Tercera puerta a la derecha—susurró este acercando de nuevo su cuerpo al de Harry.

El moreno puso una expresión indescifrable para pasar a una mucho más divertida, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia arriba y se quitaba la camisa dejándola tirada en los escalones. Ni una fracción de segundo tardó Draco en seguir la sutil pista dejada por su "gatito."

Harry corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzar esa bendita puerta y cuando la cruzó su mente registró al segundo siguiente que aquel no era el baño que él esperaba encontrar.

—Pero qué…

—Sorpresa gatito —dijo una voz más que conocida al tiempo que lo aprisionaba contra la pared y le elevaba los brazos al moreno dejándolos atados con unas cuerdas de raso rojo que se encontraban sujetas a la pared.

—¿Qué es esto, Draco?

—¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña _vendetta_? — Preguntó— He decidido que voy a cobrármela ahora.

Cualquier sonido de la boca del moreno fue inmediatamente acallado por los salvajes besos que Draco propinaba a aquellos labios; los mordía, los lamía, los acariciaba e incitaba a devolver la misma pasión en el beso. Si en un primer momento aquella situación lo desconcertó un poco, no tardó mucho en desechar aquella idea y descubrir que lejos de incomodarlo, aquella habitación, aquellos labios, sentirse atado a la pared a merced de lo que quisiera hacerle aquella serpiente lo volvía totalmente loco.

"¿_Se habría sentido así Draco cuando lo até a la cama_?"—pensaba el moreno, descubriendo que aquel juego, iniciado una semana antes le estaba abriendo todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades junto a su pareja. La misma sensación que días antes recorrió su cuerpo volvía a apoderarse de él, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora no podía hacer nada por sosegarse salvo agarrarse con sus dedos a aquellas cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero entre la pared y aquel rubio.

Separándose sólo unos milímetros de aquella boca roja por la pasión y con un simple pase de varita, encendió un par de velas, para poder contemplar a su prisionero a su antojo. Ojos brillantes, labios rojos tal y como sabía que siempre estaban después de un beso apasionado, mejillas rosadas y cabello revuelto. En aquella obra digna del máximo escultor, sólo sobraba un pequeño detalle, pero él lo solucionaría pronto.

—_Scisoria_ —susurró Draco al tiempo que hacía descender su varita por la camiseta blanca que el moreno aún llevaba puesta, al momento esta se abrió en dos, como cortada por una fuerza invisible. Volvió a pasear la varita por el cinturón del pantalón, consiguiendo que este cayese al suelo, miró al Gryffindor un momento a los ojos, antes de pasar por tercera vez su varita por la ropa que aún quedaba del moreno, esta vez, sobre el cierre del pantalón, consiguiendo que estos quedasen abiertos y mostrasen, pero no cayesen al suelo— me encanta este hechizo— dijo complacido.

—Dra... co— gemía el moreno.

—Así que hoy te has decidido por los blancos, como un niño bueno—observó Draco refiriéndose a los bóxers ya sabes que esa imagen de _san Potter_ no te sirve conmigo. Aunque debo de reconocer que me excita mucho.

—Draco— volvió a insistir Harry viendo como su deseo crecía por segundos en su interior sin una posible forma de acallarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa gatito?—dijo a oído del moreno—¿No te gusta lo que sientes? Dime una cosa— continuó—¿De qué sirve que uno consiga despertar sus ansias si el otro no tiene ganas? Pero he encontrado la forma, —volvió a susurrar—"Dama de noche", una sola gota combinada correctamente con el resto de ingredientes que tú ya conoces y con sólo un beso, se puede conseguir despertar el deseo de la pareja casi más que el propio ¿No es maravilloso?

—Eres una... — dijo Harry.

—¿Serpiente viciosa? —Terminó Draco al tiempo que rozaba su cuerpo con el del moreno —Me gusta más que me lo digas en pársel, ya sabes cómo soy— ronroneó en su oído.

Volvió a apoderarse de aquellos labios al tiempo que con sus manos recorría la extensión de piel dispuesta delante suyo, pero no resistiendo él mismo más ante aquella visión y los gemidos de su pareja, lo levantó en el aire, incitando al moreno a que se agarrase a su cintura con sus piernas. Ejerciendo la presión correcta, comenzó a sostenerlo contra la pared y de ese modo, tener de nuevo sus manos libres, para llevar los restos rotos de lo que antes fue ropa hacia las extremidades del moreno, dejando a la vista aquel torso y aquellos muslos que lo volvían loco. ¿Para qué esperar más? Harry gimió cuando sintió la primera de las invasiones perpetradas por el rubio, pero pronto todo aquello se convirtió en una deliciosa agonía. Agonía que se materializaba en sus gemidos, en sus ansias por tocar esa blanca piel y no poder hacerlo por las cuerdas que se lo impedían, por poder hacer algo más que sostenerse con sus piernas a la cintura del rubio y agarrar, cada vez más fuerte aquellos trozos de raso rojo que apresaban sus muñecas.

Convulsionó por el placer y las sensaciones aumentadas, sintiendo como Draco entró en su cuerpo de forma salvaje, reclamando lo que era suyo, reduciéndolo a una masa jadeante.

Entrar dentro del moreno siempre provocaba en Draco la misma sensación de asfixia y prietud que lo enloquecía hasta límites insospechados. Podía sentir cómo el moreno se iba acostumbrado a su miembro y poco a poco buscaba una postura más cómoda para él mismo desde la que disfrutar al máximo del placer que a continuación vendría. Aquello si cabe, enloquecía más al rubio.

Harry luchaba con el placer que cosquilleaba en su vientre y amenaza con arruinar la diversión mucho antes de empezarla de verdad, pero estaba caliente como un demonio y el sentirse a la merced de Draco para que este hiciera con él lo que quisiese no hacía sino aumentar ese deseo desaforado que lo consumía de dejarlo hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiese hasta que lo desease. Sentirlo entrar de una sola estocada sólo había sido la confirmación a sus ansias, esta noche seria salvaje y fuerte, justo como él lo deseaba, porque los besos y las caricias están genial para la cama con una luz tenue de velas, pero ahí, atado como estaba y medio drogado, exigía del rubio deseo crudo.

Y fue eso lo que obtuvo, porque cuando Draco notó que el dolor propio de la primera penetración había pasado, comenzó una danza salvaje y casi arrítmica que los llevaba a la locura y los abrazaba entre dolor y placer. Contra más gemía Harry, más fuerte lo penetraba Draco, contra más apretaba Harry su ano contra la polla del rubio, más fuerte le mordía este el labio. Cada uno con los medios a su alcance procuraba infringir el mayor placer en el otro, sin tener en cuenta si ese placer iba precedido de dolor.

Los gemidos dieron pasos a los chillidos, Harry, frustrado por no poder hacer nada más que estar ahí y dejarse hacer, sentía como las sensaciones correteaban por su cuerpo como niños traviesos y amenazaban con desbordarlo de un momento a otro, pero fue la cálida emisión en su interior, seguida de un beso salvaje y un mordisco en su labio lo que confirmó que, a pesar de todo, él había ganado, porque Draco había sucumbido a su cuerpo y ahora ahí se encontraba, desmadejado y jadeante, recostado sobre él, aún en su interior, intercalando los besos y mordiscos a lo largo de la mandíbula que denotaba una sombra de barba morena.

Y Harry, hubiese deseado prolongar aquel instante para siempre, porque tal y como estaba, atado, sudoroso, jadeante y ansioso por terminar, sientendo a Draco dentro suya, encima suyo, era el momento más maravilloso de su vida, el mejor. El único que valía la pena.

Bastaron sólo un par de toques por parte del rubio y Harry no pudo resistir el cúmulo de sensaciones, vaciándose en la mano blanca que lo recibió con alegría y besos de mariposa.

Draco besó los rojos labios, apoyado sobre el húmedo torso de Harry; casi sin que el moreno lo apreciase, susurró unas palabras y las cuerdas que antes lo mantenían atado cedieron, dejando que todo el peso del chico dorado, fuese sujeto por el rubio, quien descendió de momento al suelo, previamente preparado con una gran y mullida alfombra. Apenas si podía recomponerse de todo lo sentido minutos antes.

— ¿Aún quieres tu baño? — preguntó jadeante el rubio.

—Si— dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Muy bien—dijo Draco al tiempo que con un pase de varita llenaba de agua caliente y perfumada una bañera circular en el centro de la habitación.

Casi arrastrándose, los dos se deslizaron en el interior del agua cálida y reconfortante, inmediatamente, volvieron a abrazarse y besarse como si no se hubiesen visto en años, dando rienda suelta de nuevo a la pasión inducida por aquella poción. Eran como animales que luchaban.

********************************************************

Se encontraban sumidos en un reconfortante estado de somnolencia, después de todo el "ejercicio" y el más que interesante baño, por fin habían logrado llegar a la cama, no sin antes estrenar aquellas sábanas dos veces más.

—Draco.

—Dime.

—Deberías de comercializarla— dijo el moreno.

—¿El qué?

—La poción o lo que sea que tomamos. Te harías rico y además, ayudarías a muchas parejas.

—Claro— dijo irónico el rubio— así cada vez que piensen en el apellido Malfoy inmediatamente lo asociarán con el calentón que les dio. Además, no quiero ser recordado como aquel, que ayudó a que la familia Weasley fuese considerada como una familia de pocos miembros en comparación con las que vendrían en un futuro "gracias" a mi poción.

—Es una pena— se lamentó Harry— abrazándose al rubio. Deberías de replanteártelo.

—Pero…que no la comercialice no significa que no podamos usarla de vez en cuando— insinuó el rubio posicionándose encima del moreno.

—Tienes toda la razón—corroboró Harry— será nuestro secreto. Por cierto, me ha gustado mucho los efectos de esta vez. ¿Qué decías que le habías añadido?

—"Dama de noche".

—Ah—dijo Harry— pues me ha gustado. La próxima vez, ya sabes...- insinuó.

—Tengo que seguir experimentando con nuevos ingredientes y métodos. Quiero perfeccionar mucho más la fórmula. Ya sabes que soy un investigador infatigable.

—Y supongo que yo seré de nuevo tu conejillo de indias.

—Supones bien, gatito —dijo al tiempo que apagaba las luces y volvía a reclamar los labios del Gryffindor en un beso asfixiante.


End file.
